


слабоумие и отвага

by parrish_lynch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrish_lynch/pseuds/parrish_lynch
Summary: — Только не говори, что ходишь сюда только ради того, чтобы насмехаться надо мной.— Нет, я просто хочу быть рядом когда тебе разобьют сердце, — заявил Миньярд и в его голосе не было никакого шутливого подтекста.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 4





	1. /

**Author's Note:**

> Кевину, Ронану и Генри — 22; Адаму и Аарону — 18.

— Если будешь пить столько кофе — у тебя сердце остановится, — произнёс Аарон и плюхнулся на соседний с Адамом стул. Бросив рюкзак на пол, он перевёл взгляд на предмет воздыхания Пэрриша, который в этот момент кривился, глядя на целующуюся парочку за угловым столиком.

— Сказал тот, кто почти все приёмы пищи заменяет энергетиками, — парировал Адам и уткнулся в конспекты. Ему нужно было закончить с домашкой прежде чем он отправится на работу. А кофе был отличным способом взбодриться, хотя, по правде говоря, Пэрриш не являлся ценителем этого напитка. Скорее, его больше интересовал тот, кто его варил. — Только не говори, что ходишь сюда только ради того, чтобы насмехаться надо мной.

— Нет, я просто хочу быть рядом когда тебе разобьют сердце, — заявил Миньярд и в его голосе не было никакого шутливого подтекста. В этом Адам был уверен на все сто процентов.

— Твоя поддержка просто изумительна, — с сарказмом отметил Пэрриш и закусил губу. Он понимал, что в словах Аарона есть доля правды и это приносило ему ещё больше боли, чем равнодушный взгляд Ронана, который Адам наблюдал уже не первую неделю. Другой бы на его месте уже давно бы сдался, но Пэрриш продолжал упрямо ходить сюда и пить кофе, глядя на Линча и мечтать о его губах на своих.

— Ну, для этого и нужны лучшие друзья. Помни: я всегда буду рядом, если ты попросишь и помогу, когда потребуется. И, Адам, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что лучше горькая правда, чем сладкая ложь, — Аарон с жалостью во взгляде посмотрел на Адама, который сжимал в руках карандаш и старался успокоиться. Выходило не очень, но Миньярд знал, что он справится с этим. В жизни Пэрриша случались вещи и пострашнее. — Просто если бы ты и правда был ему симпатичен, Ронан уже давно подошёл бы к тебе сам и познакомился. А он даже не смотрит в твою сторону, пока ты сидишь тут часами. Ну, если не считать тех минут, когда Линч принимает у тебя заказ.

— Может он просто ждёт, пока это сделаю я? —огрызнулся Адам и, запихнув учебники с тетрадками в рюкзак, встал из-за столика и пошёл к выходу из кафе. Его бесил тот факт, что Миньярд, скорее всего прав, но смириться с этим так просто Пэрриш не мог. Пока что. Это было не так уж и просто.

Аарон покачал головой, закинул рюкзак на плечо и поспешил за Адамом, пока тот не наделал глупостей. 

Кевин, всё это время наблюдавший за ними из-за стойки, тяжело вздохнул и бросил грозный взгляд на Ронана, который проигнорировал его и продолжил принимать заказы с искусственной улыбкой на губах.

***

Адам влюбился в Ронана в тот самый момент, когда услышал его голос и посмотрел ему в глаза, цвета расплавленного металла. Прозвучит банально, но что поделать, если именно так всё и случилось. К тому же Пэрриш, для которого подобные чувства были в новинку, даже не сразу понял, что именно произошло, пока Аарон ему всё не объяснил. У Миньярда в этом деле было побольше опыта. Как и в шутках на тему влюблённости Адама.

Аарона Адам знал практически с детства. И если с ним он сразу нашёл общий язык, то с его братом-близнецом, Эндрю, у Пэрриша не срослось. Адам пытался подружиться с ним, но Миньярд просто хмуро смотрел на него исподлобья и молчал, как бы намекая, что дружба с ним его совсем не интересует. Поэтому Пэрриш, по возможности, избегал встреч с ним, дабы не возникало лишней неловкости.

Лёд немного тронулся, когда им было по четырнадцать и Эндрю узнал о том, что творится дома у Адама. И это был единственный раз, когда Миньярд заговорил с ним сам. Пусть он и сказал всего пару предложений, Пэрриш был благодарен ему за поддержку.

Сейчас же Адам с Эндрю практически не виделся, ведь у них было только два общих занятия в неделю. С Аароном же он жил в одной комнате, поэтому они практически не расставались. Из-за этого у Миньярда уже заканчивались шутки о влюблённости Адама в Ронана, но он не сдавался и каждый день выдавал что-нибудь новенькое. Пэрриш же совсем не обижался на него, ведь он знал, что Аарон делает это не для того, чтобы его разозлить. Таким образом Миньярд пытался подбодрить его и поддержать. 

Адам хоть и мечтал о том, что у них с Ронаном будет счастливый финал, но понимал, что это вряд ли воплотится в реальности. А Аарон вечно ему твердил, что Линч не тот, кто сделает его счастливым. Ещё и вечно злился из-за того, что Адам тратил на кофе, которое ненавидел всей своей душой, половину своего заработка. И все эти жертвы были ради того, чтобы казаться перед Ронаном «крутым» парнем. Потому что, как считал Пэрриш, заказывать какао с зефирками — это несерьёзно и совсем не классно. Аарон, в такие моменты, крутил пальцем у виска и кричал в подушку, не в силах сдержать эмоции. Адам же продолжал ходить в кофейню практически каждый день, пить кофе и втихаря любоваться Ронаном, который его даже не замечал.

И сейчас, направляясь на работу, Адам думал о словах Аарона и понимал, что тот всё это время был прав. Ронан точно не герой его «романа», но и так просто сдаваться Пэрриш не собирался. Не для того его природа «наградила» ослиным упрямством. Он решил бороться до конца. Даже если всё закончится печально, Адам примет это и смирится. Боль со временем пройдёт и станет легче. Но Пэрриш никогда не простит себе, если не попытается и отступит.

***

— Почему бы тебе просто не пригласить его на свидание? — спросил Кевин и закрыл дверь кофейни за последним посетителем. Он уже несколько дней планировал этот разговор, но только сегодня решился. Не факт, конечно, что это его лучшая идея, однако пути назад уже не было.

— Ты о чём? — Ронан непонимающе уставился на Кевина с другого конца зала. 

— О том парнишке, Адаме, который приходит сюда почти каждый день и смотрит на тебя влюблённым взглядом, — пояснил Дэй и взял из подсобки швабру и ведро. В их обязанности входило не только приготовление кофе и работа с покупателями, но и уборка зала после закрытия кафе. Сегодня была очередь Кевина мыть полы. Ронан же протирал столы и поднимал стулья, в то время как Генри заканчивал с грязной посудой.

— Понятия не имею о ком ты. К тому же, меня не интересуют отношения, — отрезал Линч, вернувшись к столам. Продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор не хотелось, но он знал, что Кевин так просто не заткнётся. Это было одним из его «талантов».

— Ронан, не нужно закрываться в себе после того, что случилось тогда. Уже больше года прошло. Пора двигаться дальше, — Кевин и сам толком не понял, почему поднял эту тему. Он знал, что Ронан всё ещё толком не смирился с тем, что произошло той ночью и не любит говорить об этом. Но Дэй устал смотреть на то, как Линч отталкивает всех от себя и рушит свою жизнь. Кевину было _жаль_ Ронана, вот только вслух он этого никогда не скажет. Ему ещё хотелось жить. — Ты ни в чём не виноват.

— Ты, блять, серьёзно? Они погибли из-за _меня_ , — Ронан сейчас был похож на опасную змею, готовую плеваться ядом во всех, кто его окружает. Он отбросил тряпку в сторону и сжал кулаки. Ему нужно было успокоиться, чтобы не натворить дел. В таком состоянии Линч редко себя контролировал, а бить Кевина у него не было желания. Даже несмотря на то, что Дэй поднял тему, которую Ронан обсуждать не хотел. 

— Ты и сам знаешь, что всё было не так. Это просто несчастный случай, — спокойно сказал Кевин, не обращая внимания на те взгляды, которые бросал на него Ронан. Они были полны ярости и немного пугали Дэя, но отступать сейчас он не собирался. Кевин хотел помочь Линчу и корил себя за то, что в прошлые разы дал их разговорам закончиться так и не начавшись. — Позволь себе быть счастливым.

— А тебе какое дело до этого? Какая тебе выгода? — Ронан перешёл в нападение, устав выслушивать глупые, по его мнению, слова Кевина. Линч знал, что он виноват и всё остальное не имело значения. — Ты ведь не из доброты душевной это делаешь. У тебя есть свой интерес или я не прав?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Кевин видел, что его слова Ронана не убедили и тяжело вздохнул. Он не знал как до него достучаться и помочь. Раньше, ещё до того трагического случая, они были хорошими друзьями и тусовались в одной компании. А потом всё резко оборвалось и Ронан почти ни с кем не общался. Кевин скучал по прошлому и до сих пор не терял надежды на то, что однажды это изменится. — Я волнуюсь за тебя, ведь ты мой друг. И я не понимаю на что ты намекаешь.

—Аарон. Все знают о том, что между вами. Если хочешь завоевать Миньярда через его друга, то хоть имей смелость признать это, — Ронан знал, что лучшая защита — это нападение. И пусть сейчас было не время, чтобы использовать этот приём, но других идей у него не было. Ронан как можно скорее хотел закончить этот разговор и уйти домой. Ведь там никто не будет лезть к нему с глупыми разговорами и попытаться устроить его личную жизнь.

— Это просто секс. Но он мне нравится, врать не стану, — Кевин понял, что сегодня ему точно не удастся достучаться до Ронана. Линч ясно дал понять, что помощь Дэя ему не нужна и тому лучше отстать от него. Но Кевин не мог бросить Ронана сейчас,когда появился шанс на улучшение его состояния, хоть и мизерный. Он и так слишком долго оттягивал этот момент, потому что не хотел навредить ещё больше. — Вот только это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что я сказал ранее. Я и правда хочу помочь.

— Уверен? — Линч устал от этой перепалки. Хотелось что-нибудь сломать, но он сдерживал свой гнев. Вот только с каждой минутой контролировать себя ему было всё сложнее и Ронан не был уверен в том, что этот вечер закончится хорошо для всех. Сейчас бы врезать Кевину и сбежать, чтобы навсегда закрыть эту тему и не возвращаться к ней. Но Линч знал, что вряд ли это сработает. Во взгляде Дэя была невиданная им прежде решительность и Ронан опасался того, что это лишь начало его личного кошмара. — Прежде чем лезть в чужую личную жизнь, Кевин, тебе бы стоило разобраться со своей, для начала.

— Ронан, это... — начал Кевин, но Линч и слушать не стал. Просто прошёл мимо, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, и вышел из кафе, не сказав больше ни слова. Дэй еле слышно выругался себе под нос и продолжил мыть полы. Бежать за Ронаном не стоило. Он ясно дал понять, что хочет побыть один.

— Вряд ли этот Адам сможет помочь ему выбраться из той ямы, в которую Ронан сам себя загнал, — произнёс Генри и вышел из угла, в котором прятался всё то время, пока Линч и Дэй разговаривали. Он не собирался подслушивать, но и выйти из своего укрытия не мог. Не хотел мешать своим друзьям разговаривать. Им это было нужно, в конце концов. Генри и сам думал о том, чтобы поговорить с Ронаном, но тот сторонился его и даже все рабочие вопросы передавал через Кевина или кого-нибудь ещё. Ченг осознавал почему это происходит, потому и не лез, чтобы не делать жизнь Линча ещё хуже. — Я и сам надеялся на лучшее, когда дал Адаму расписание Ронана, но прошёл уже почти месяц и ничего не поменялось.

— Я просто больше не хочу терять близких мне людей, — пробормотал Кевин и вернулся к работе. Ему до сих пор больно вспоминать то, что произошло год назад. Он тогда и сам едва справился с душевной болью. Кевину помогли друзья. Ронану же было намного сложнее справиться, учитывая обстоятельства. Особенно если учесть тот факт, что от любой помощи он отказывался.

— Я тоже. Но я не уверен, что Адам — ключ к решению проблемы. Увидимся завтра, — Генри закинул рюкзак на плечо и покинул кафе, оставляя Кевина наедине со своими мыслями и переживаниями.

***

— Ладно, я помогу тебе, — заявил Аарон, когда Адам зашёл в их комнату и плюхнулся на кровать. — Но с одним условием: если ничего не получится, ты будешь двигаться дальше, без загонов и ненависти к самому себе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты рушил свою жизнь из-за неудавшихся отношений.

— Хорошо, — согласился Адам и улыбнулся. Поддержка Аарона в этой ситуации — именно то, в чём он нуждался. Он уже не знал сколько раз благодарил судьбу за то, что в его жизни есть Аарон. Без дружбы с ним Пэрриш так бы и остался загнанным в угол мальчиком, который боится собственной тени. Миньярд помогал ему в любой ситуации и Адам старался делать для него тоже самое. Выходило не всегда, но он пытался. — Спасибо.

Аарон ничего не ответил и улыбнулся. А после, укутавшись в одеяло посильнее, отвернулся к стене и вскоре уснул. Адам, пусть и не сразу, последовал его примеру.


	2. //

— Ну и что ты придумал? — спросил Адам, когда они после занятий подошли к тому самому кафе.

— Нам нужно, чтобы он тебя заметил, так? Значит, мы будем его удивлять, — ответил Аарон и загадочно улыбнулся. Пэрриш не испугался, но насторожился. От Миньярда и его фантазии можно было ожидать чего угодно. — Какой кофе ты обычно заказываешь?

— Американо. Но какое отношение это имеет к нашему делу? — Адам окончательно запутался в происходящем. Аарон же закатил глаза и ударил себя по лбу, словно намекал на несмышлёность Пэрриша. — А объяснить словами так сложно?

— Чтобы Ронан тебя заметил, ты должен вести себя не как обычно. Поэтому сегодня ты закажешь не американо, а капучино, — медленно, словно маленькому ребёнку, пояснил Миньярд и сложил руки на груди, очень довольный собой. — И не делай такое лицо, Пэрриш. Великие истории любви начинались вот с таких мелочей. Так что иди и закажи уже этот чёртов кофе!

Адам покрутил пальцем у виска и зашёл в кофейню, не обращая внимания на Аарона, который скорчил рожицу в ответ. Пэрриш ни перед одним экзаменом не нервничал так, как сейчас, когда шёл к кассе, чтобы купить кофе. Там, как и почти всё время, стоял Ронан и принимал заказы. В какой-то момент Адам хотел развернуться и убежать, пока не поздно, но Аарон, что шёл за ним, легонько подтолкнул его вперёд. И Пэрришу ничего не оставалось кроме того, чтобы подойти и заказать кофе. 

— Добрый день. Что будете заказывать? — спросил Ронан у Адама, когда подошла его очередь.

— Капучино, — неуверенно произнёс Адам и протянул Ронану несколько купюр.

— Что, американо уже наскучил и решил поэкспериментировать? — Линч заметил, как вытянулось лицо Пэрриша от удивления и с трудом сдержался от усмешки. Не то, чтобы он запоминал заказы всех покупателей, просто память была хорошая.

— Просто решил попробовать всё, что есть в меню, а не зацикливаться на одном напитке, — Адам чувствовал в себе некую смелость граничащую с безумием, но о сказанном не жалел. В конце концов, ему хотелось иметь нормальную причину для похода в кафе. А то вдруг Ронан решит, что он ходит туда только для того, чтобы следить за ним. Собственно, этим Адам и занимался весь прошлый месяц, но Линчу об этом знать не обязательно.

— Это смело и глупо одновременно, — Ронан отдал ему стаканчик с напитком и переключил своё внимание на следующего посетителя.

Адам чувствовал себя глупо, когда шёл к любимому столику в углу зала. Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на стойку, где сейчас Ронан как раз готовил заказ для Аарона. Отвернувшись, Пэрриш вытащил из рюкзака учебник с тетрадкой и принялся за домашнюю работу. Конечно, он бы предпочёл сейчас наблюдать за Ронаном, который что-то говорил Кевину, но задачки по математике сами себя не решат.

— Всё не так плохо, как я думал, — заявил Аарон и сел рядом с ним, предварительно поставив свой стаканчик на столик. 

— О чём ты? — поинтересовался Пэрриш, не отрывая взгляда от тетради. У него возникла проблема с одной из задач и Адам никак не мог понять, где он допустил ошибку. Почесав затылок, Пэрриш откинул карандаш в сторону и отпил из своего стаканчика. Вкус был непривычным, но ему понравилось. По крайней мере, капучино немного напоминал ему о любимом какао, что являлось своеобразным бонусом.

— Ты вот здесь цифру пропустил, — Миньярд тыкнул пальцем в тетрадь Адама и рассмеялся, когда тот чертыхнулся и, чудом не пролив кофе на бумагу, дописал нужную цифру. — Я о том, что Ронан тебя помнит. Хотя, тут скорее сработал тот фактор, что ты постоянно торчишь здесь. Но вы поговорили сегодня, а это уже прогресс.

— Аарон, у тебя удивительный талант: ты можешь за пару минут поднять настроение и тут же испортить его, — Адам закрыл тетрадь и откинулся на спинку стула. Мысли о Ронане не покидали его сегодня и мешали сосредоточиться на домашке. Прежде ему удавалось отгородиться от них, но сегодня не выходило. Виной этому явно был дурацкий план Аарона. Другой причины Пэрриш не видел.

— Всегда готов помочь. Только попроси, —Аарон усмехнулся и посмотрел в сторону стойки, где Ронан что-то грозно говорил Кевину, а тот смотрел прямо на их с Адамом столик. Цокнув языком, Миньярд отвернулся и взял свой стаканчик со стола. — Кстати, я наблюдал за твоим Ронаном, пока он делал мне кофе. И знаешь, он ничего такой. Не будь ты так увлечён им, я бы предложил ему встретиться пару раз.

— У тебя всё равно больше шансов обратить на себя его внимание, — пробормотал Адам и снова открыл тетрадь. Пэрришу нужны хорошие оценки, чтобы его не выгнали из колледжа. А возвращаться обратно в трейлерный городок, тем самым дав отцу ещё один повод для издевательств, он не хотел.

— Что за бред ты несёшь? — Аарон чудом не поперхнулся своим кофе. Он подозревал к чему клонит Адам, но не хотел думать о том, что тот говорит это всерьёз. Потому что большей чуши в своей жизни Миньярд не слышал.

— Это не бред. Уж если Кевин Дэй на тебя запал, то Ронан тоже явно не устоял бы, — Пэрриш не смотрел на Миньярда, старательно выводя цифры в тетради. Он, наконец, решил высказать то, что мучило его уже долгое время. Но Адам не знал как воспримет это Аарон, поэтому и не смотрел ему в глаза. Ему было стыдно и неловко одновременно. — Кевин даже сейчас смотрит на тебя так, словно готов бросить весь мир к твоим ногам, если ты попросишь.

— С Кевином у нас просто секс. Никаких чувств и прочей ерунды. Ну, знаешь, иногда нужна разрядка. Я же просто не вижу смысла искать каждый раз нового парня, когда есть тот, кто вполне устраивает по всем параметрам, — медленно, словно маленькому ребёнку, разъяснил Аарон. Повернувшись, он понял, что хоть в чём-то Пэрриш прав: Дэй пристально смотрел на него, ни капельки не смущаясь. Покрутив пальцем у виска, Миньярд переключил своё внимание на Адама, чьи уши слегка покраснели. И это было... любопытно. — И я тебе сотню раз говорил: для меня учёба всегда будет на первом месте. А о любви можно подумать и после.

— Ну это не отменяет того факта, что ты с легкостью мог бы влюбить в себя и Ронана. У меня же практически нет шансов, — Адам тяжело вздохнул и, дописав несколько уравнений, закрыл тетрадь. Ему пора было идти на работу, а так хотелось вернуться в общежитие и спрятаться под одеялом, чтобы подумать о Ронане и обо всём, что происходило в его жизни сейчас. Но Пэрриш не мог себе этого позволить.

— Пэрриш, я тебя ударю сейчас. Ты охуенно-горячий, — Миньярд знал о заниженной самооценке своего лучшего друга, но не думал, что всё настолько запущено. Аарон мог бы прямо сейчас запрыгнуть на стол и прокричать на всё кафе о том, какой Пэрриш охрененный, но он понимал, что это может всё только испортить. А вредить Адаму он точно не хотел. — Не будь ты моим лучшим другом — я бы давно тебя трахнул. Но ты мне как брат, а инцест это мерзость.

— Ладно, я пойду, а то опоздаю на работу, — Пэрриш чувствовал как его щёки заливает румянец, но комментировать слова своего друга не собирался. Всё равно он с большей их частью был не согласен, а спорить с Аароном было бессмысленно. Он тот ещё осёл, хоть и не венценосный.

— Приходи сегодня после закрытия. Надо поговорить, — бросил проходящий мимо Кевин, завладев вниманием Аарона. Миньярд нахмурился, но сказать ничего не успел: Дэй исчез так же быстро, как и появился.

Вспомнив об Адаме, Аарон повернулся, но того уже и след простыл. Чертыхнувшись и проклянув Кевина Дэя пару раз, он встал со стула и пошёл к выходу. До встречи с Кевином у него было ещё достаточно времени. К тому же, Миньярд не знал придёт ли на неё вообще.

***

Ронан не собирался заговаривать с Адамом. Это вышло само собой. Теперь, спустя время, Линч понимал, что всему виной вчерашний разговор с Кевином. Сам он вряд ли бы стал интересоваться почему Адам изменил свою привычку в отношении кофе. И сейчас, глядя на довольного Дэя, ему хотелось сломать что-нибудь. Например, нос Кевина.

— Ты ещё не передумал? — поинтересовался Кевин, не обращая внимания на выражения лица Ронана, который явно не хотел обсуждать эту тему снова.

— Кевин, если ты скажешь хоть слово про Адама, то я сломаю твой нос и скажу, что так и было, — прошипел Ронан и отвернулся, чтобы принять заказ.

— Просто пригласи его на свидание и я отстану, — Дэй улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди. Он чувствовал, что движется в правильном направлении и, рано или поздно, Ронан сдастся.

— Просто иди нахуй и закрой свой рот, пока это не сделал я, — огрызнулся Линч и тут же «нацепил» приветливую улыбку, потому что нужно было обслужить девушку, которая нуждалась в кофеине.

— Вряд ли у тебя это получится, — угрозы Ронана Кевин никогда не воспринимал всерьёз. Иногда он об этом жалел, но недолго. Дэй не умел долго злиться на своих друзей. В конце концов, они все совершали ошибки. Идеальных людей не бывает.

— Думаешь, у меня не хватит сил, чтобы выбить тебе все зубы? Зря, — Ронан устал от этого разговора и хотел банальной тишины и покоя, что, в принципе, невозможно если ты работаешь в кофейне, а твой напарник — Кевин Дэй. Линч бы уже давно и с радостью сменил место работы, если бы не обещание, которое он дал сам себе год назад. Поэтому приходилось терпеть и пытаться не ударить Кевина. А ведь так хотелось...

— Пожалуй, тут мне стоит напомнить тебе о том, что мы друзья, — ладно, к этим словам Линча Дэй решил прислушаться. Мало ли что. К тому же, удар у Ронана был поставлен хорошо. Однако, у Кевина всегда была лёгкая склонность к мазохизму и он решил и сейчас всё пустить на самотёк. Дуракам ведь везёт.

— Пожалуй, тут мне стоит напомнить тебе о том, что пора бы уже и заткнуться, — предупредил Линч и бросил взгляд на столик, где Адам и Аарон что-то обсуждали. В какой-то момент Пэрриш поднял голову и посмотрел Ронану прямо в глаза и тот отвернулся. Не хватало ему ещё давать Адаму надежду на то, что всё взаимно, ведь это было не так. 

— Вот упустишь своё счастье, а потом не жалуйся, — у Кевина было такое чувство, словно он общается с маленьким ребёнком, который отказывается есть овсянку на завтрак. Он, конечно, знал, что Ронан — упёртый баран, но не думал, что всё настолько плохо. До этого дня. 

— Если ты не в состоянии закрыть свой рот сам, то обратись к Аарону и он поможет, — Ронана переполняла злость, которую он уже был не в силах контролировать. Линч надеялся, что уже после этого Кевин перестанет молоть чушь, но он недооценил Дэя и его любовь к сводничеству.

— А вот это было грубо, — на самом деле Дэя не так уж и задела эта фраза. Он просто надеялся, что его слова хоть немного пробудят сострадание в Ронане, но это не сработало. Складывалось ощущение, словно Линч и не слышал его последних слов. Обидно, конечно, но что поделаешь. К этому уже давно пора было привыкнуть.

— Я рад, — бросил Линч и стянул с себя фартук. Пора было прекращать этот глупый и никому не нужный диалог. — У меня перерыв, потому что из-за твоей пустой болтовни у меня разболелась голова. И не смей идти за мной, Дэй.

Ронан положил фартук под прилавок и, бросив на него злой взгляд, скрылся в служебном помещении. Кевин лишь покачал головой и занял его место. Разговоры — это хорошо, но работу никто не отменял.

***

Ронан сидел на лестнице возле чёрного входа в кофейню и курил. Он думал, что это поможет ему очистить голову и снова прийти в себя. Но слова Кевина никак не выходили у него из головы. И избавиться от них Линч не мог, как бы не пытался.

Какая-то часть его понимала, что Дэй прав, но отказывалась это принимать. Ронан не хотел отношений и уж точно не нуждался в парне. Он вбил себе в голову, что недостоин счастья и старался придерживаться этой мысли. За прошедший год Линч убедился в этом окончательно. И всё было хорошо, пока Кевин не решил поиграть в «мамочку» и наладить его личную жизнь.

Выругавшись, Ронан затушил сигарету и бросил бычок в сторону. Подняв голову, Линч долго смотрел на небо и думал о том, чтобы он делал сейчас, если бы не та авария, уничтожившая всё, что было ему дорого. Наверняка дурачился бы со своими друзьями, закатывал глаза из-за глупых шуток Кевина и улыбался, когда понимал, что это именно то, что он искал. Люди, которые понимали его и принимали со всеми его переменами в настроении и странными привычками. Но теперь ничего этого не было. И во всём виноват он, Ронан. 

Линч опустил голову и тыльной стороной ладони вытер слёзы со щёк. Он всё разрушил и только ему с этим жить. Точнее, стараться это делать, потому что с каждым днём это становилось всё сложнее. Но Линч должен. Он обещал это своему лучшему другу, перед тем как тот умер.

Поднявшись на ноги, Ронан делает глубокий вдох. Ему стало немного легче. Мозг уже не взрывался от повторяющихся по кругу фраз Кевина. И он точно совсем не думал об Адаме, который ходил ради него в кафе почти каждый день.

***

Аарон долго думал перед тем, как прийти сюда. Он не хотел разговаривать с Кевином, потому что понимал, к чему может привести их разговор, а это ему было совсем неинтересно. Но природное любопытство и надежда на благоразумие Дэя пересилили все отрицательные моменты и Миньярд пришёл. Хоть и чувствовал, что может пожалеть об этом.

— Не сломайте тут столы, — произнёс Ронан, когда Кевин впустил Аарона в пустую кофейню.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Эльза, — откликнулся Миньярд, плюхнулся на ближайший стул и закинул ноги на стол.

— Я должен был догадаться, что глупые шутки передаются половым путём, — огрызнулся Линч, которому было неприятно сравнение с диснеевской принцессой. И вовсе они не похожи.

— И что только Адам в тебе нашёл? — парировал Аарон, не обращая внимания на Кевина, который стоял позади Ронана и качал головой. 

Линч промолчал и, схватив свои вещи, вышел из кофейни, хлопнув дверью. Аарон довольно улыбнулся. Словно кот, дорвавшийся до валерьянки. Кевин его восторга не разделял.

— Обязательно было его бесить? — спросил Кевин и сел на соседний стул. — Неужели нельзя было промолчать?

— Нельзя, — ответил Миньярд и убрал ноги со стола. Он провёл рукой по волосам, ещё больше растрепав их, и уставился на Кевина в упор. — Так зачем ты меня звал?

— Адаму нравится Ронан, это и дураку понятно. Я хочу помочь им сблизиться. Как и ты, насколько я понял, — Кевин не мог нормально соображать, когда лицо Аарона находилось так близко. Хотелось забыть о Ронане, всех проблемах и просто поцеловать его мягкие губы. Но Дэй не мог позволить себе этого сейчас. Надо было помочь Линчу и как можно быстрее.

— И как ты собрался ему помогать? — Аарону и правда было любопытно узнать, что придумал Кевин. Нет, у него были и свои идеи на этот счёт, но иметь запасные варианты никому и никогда ещё не мешало. И кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от помощи? 

— Мы пойдём на двойное свидание, — заявил Дэй и довольно улыбнулся. Он считал свою идею великолепной и единственно возможной в сложившейся ситуации. Естественно, Кевин понимал, что Ронан явно будет не в восторге, но это было решаемо. Дэй был настроен как никогда оптимистично.


End file.
